


Movie nights

by Spaceprincealenko



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Canon Rewrite, F/M, Mass Effect 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26475436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaceprincealenko/pseuds/Spaceprincealenko
Summary: Request from tumblr, bioware did jacobmancers dirty and much to my surprise someone suggested I write something for them. Post me3 and a bittersweet ending for my babies.
Relationships: Female Shepard/Jacob Taylor





	Movie nights

Jacob looked at Lily's unconscious form in the hospital bed, the doctor assured him she'd wake up eventually but sometimes it was hard to believe. 

Jacob gently brushed a lock of red hair out of her face, her breathing was steady and sometimes she reacted when he talked to her but she still hadn't opened her eyes. Sighing, he sat down in the chair next to her bed, he pulled up a vid from his omni-tool and projected it onto the tv in her hospital room. 

They both loved movies and it was what most of their date nights consisted of when they didn't go out "There's a whole list of vids we need to watch together, you haven't seen the new blasto right? I think you'll like it." That was her favorite series, Jacob secretly hated them but she always looked so happy when she watched it so he could never bring himself to say anything and now that she was confined here he was starting to miss those nights of her loudly quoting along with the movie, of her falling asleep in his arms during the credits. 

It was silly but every time he came by he put a blasto movie on in the hopes she'd wake up but so far it hadn't been the case but Jacob loved her and he hoped he'd one day get to hear her laugh and see that mischievous smirk she always wore. Jacob took her hand and kissed it, turning his attention to the vid screen hoping one day she'll wake up.


End file.
